Heated Kisses
by Molki
Summary: My first fic in English. It's a TeniMyu, Prince of Tennis' Musical, fic. It has hints of slash, yaoi with real people, in this case, Tuti and Nagayan, nothing serious, really, but if you don't like this kind of fic it's better for you not to read.
1. About

Title: **Heated Kisses**

**Author:** molkita  
**Pairings:** TutixNagayan  
**Word Count:** 1,733  
**Warnings:** Nothing, I guess? Oo Except for the fact that it's RPS  
**Rating**: PG, I think. Work-safe  
**Notes**: I could never have done this without **Jamie**'s help. It's my first time trying to write something in English so, be nice, please? xD I've decided to write this after reading a post at **nacchicamui**'s journal where she asked us to force her to draw, writing a drabble, a kiss scene to be more specific (any kind of kiss using any pair from any fandom).  
Comments are greatly appreciated.  
**Disclaimer:** No basis in reality. Entirely fictional.

Betaed by **analineblue** 333


	2. Heated Kisses

**Heated Kisses**

It was cold.

So cold I could feel the muscles in my arms trembling. I pressed my lips together in an attempt to suppress the curse that was trying to come out of my mouth - apparently I was eager to express my frustration for not bringing a warmer jacket along with me. And of course I had a warmer one at home, but the one I was wearing then matched my pants much better and... And that did not change the fact that I was freezing down to my bones, all because of my stupid-but-accurate fashion sense...

I wondered if you knew how I was feeling. I believed it wasn't something hard to notice when it seemed that I couldn't possibly stay still for more then half of a minute. One glance and I could tell that you were perfectly warm, protected by that horrid jacket of yours. I couldn't help but envy you a little.

"Cold?" You asked me this with a smile when you noticed I had my gaze fixed on you.

"A little." I was surprised to see that my voice was sounding so nonchalant when in fact I was so desperate.

"Can I do something about that?" You sounded concerned. "It looks like you're really freezing."

"I don't know... Maybe you could lend me that jacket of yours? Just for a few minutes, I promise," I asked, accepting your offer.

Your grin puzzled me for the slighest moment, until you commented:

"Weren't you the one saying bad things about this poor jacket?" And you pointed to said piece of clothing.

I looked directly into your eyes, a warning clearly shining inside my own. "Yeah, that was me, and I didn't change my mind about this _thing_, just to let you know." With that, I looked at the huge screen at the far wall in front of us, pretending I wasn't listening to your chuckles. "I didn't really want it anyway."

"Here," you offered after a few seconds, already taking your jacket off. I was still able to hear the amusement in your voice.

"Don't want to," I answered, without even looking at you.

"Come on, stop being such a kid," you said, a bit too loudly for my liking, and that was probably on purpose. "Take it."

"I don't want it anymore."

"Take it!" you repeated, even louder this time.

And I had to look at you, fearing you would make every single head inside that cinema turn in our direction soon if I insisted on refusing to look at you.

"Tuti," I sighed. "I don't think it'll help that much anyway, and the movie is close to ending now anyway, so I'm okay, really. Let's just try to remain quiet before someone starts to complain about the two weird guys sitting in the last row that insist on disturbing the peace in here. And yeah, by that I mean us."

I looked at you then, just to see if you were listening. It was harder than normal to try and figure out what you were thinking when the darkness didn't let me see your eyes clearly. "Besides, if you lend me the jacket _you_ will be the one freezing."

"Oh." And you were grinning again now. "Worried about me, are we?"

I closed my eyes in frustration and turned to face the screen once again. "Not at all," I answered, sounding as annoyed as I was. I was sure you really enjoyed embarrassing me.

And I found myself thinking once again that it was no secret that our friendship was anything but normal - moments like this one made it clear for everyone who wanted to see it. Every flirt, every look we exchanged, every casual touch - all those little things told me that there was something more there, something that maybe was better left unsaid, at least for now.

And I love this about us. I love to look at our relationship and see that you're different from the other people I know, and that our friendship is something that I can't bring myself to describe just yet.

You laughed softly then, and I was about to face you again, just to tell you to be quiet when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"But _I_ am." Your voice was so low, but so clear at the same time, that it made me shiver for reasons other than the cold. "About _you_." And a second later I was looking at you in shock, because for some reason you had pulled my jacket until my shoulder was exposed to the cool air. "I want to make you feel warm." You were leaning in and I saw a glint of something unreadable dancing in your eyes before you closed them and pressed your lips to the bare skin on my shoulder.

The contact, even being as simple as it looked, sent a wave of what seemed like electricity running through my whole body. It was a thrilling sensation and I felt my eyelashes close in appreciation. The image of your lips touching my skin was filling my mind in a dazzle of light.

I really don't know how long we stayed like that, but eventually I felt you moving, planting another small kiss higher on my shoulder, almost at the base of my neck. The whole situation seemed so sweet to me that I had to smile in awe before finally opening my eyes.

And you also opened yours, just in time to meet mine.

I saw a little smile stretch across your lips to match my own stupidly happy one. You knew the exact buttons to press to make me feel light-headed and utterly content like I was feeling right now.

"Feeling any better?" The smile on your face was mischievous now.

I laughed, no longer caring about the people around us. "Of course not, _baka_!"

You pouted a little, but I was sure you knew I was lying. Even in the dark, I assumed your eyes could never decieve you.

"_Mou_... I guess I still need to practice my _heated kisses_."

"_Heated kisses_?!" I asked turning completely to the side so that I could face you fully.

"Yeah... I've read about them somewhere... They can warm anyone up, you know?"

"Where?" I sounded very interested, though I was actually really amused by your words.

"Somewhere." Your smile widened and I knew I had to insist if I really wanted to get a proper answer.

"Tuti, where?" You looked up, as if pondering whether you should tell me or not. "Seriously! I want to know!"

"Okay, okay... it was..." You laughed a little, and I couldn't help but become curious over what was so funny. "It was in a girl's magazine."

I laughed out loud. I could hear some people complaning under their breath.

"It doesn't mean I actually read that kind of magazine, you know?" And you were clearly trying to make me stop laughing, even though you could barely stop yourself. "It's just that I was bored, and the magazine was there, so I gave it a try!"

"Sure! And I bet the magazine was very appealing. Anyone would choose a girl's magazine to kill the boredom, right?"

"Right." You smiled evilly, knowing just how much I was enjoying this entire situation.

A few minutes passed by where we grinned at each other in silence.

"Was it interesting?" I asked.

"What?" You frowned, apparently not having a clue about what I was talking about.

"The magazine," I clarified. "Was it interesting? Were there any interesting articles in it?"

"Only the one about heated kisses."

"I know exactly why you considered that article interesting." My tone was pure malice. "Perverted," I added, my voice so low that it almost came out as a whisper.

"As if you can talk!"

"You're saying I'm a perv?" I questioned, pretending to be offended.

"I never said that," you said defensively. "There's no need to come out and say something like that when it's so obvious."

I tried to look as shocked as I could, and my expression made you laugh.

"Silence!" A girl's voice came to shut us up abruptly and we did our best to stay quiet. You placed a hand over your mouth, but I could still hear your laughter.

Remembering that right now we were supposed to be watching the movie, I turned back to face the screen and gestured for you to do the same.

After a few minutes though, I caught myself wondering why the movie now seemed so boring. Maybe the fact that I had missed some important parts had something to do with it?

"Tuti?" The corners of my mouth were curling into a half-smile as soon as the idea occurred to me.

"Hm?" You sounded very interested in what I had to say, and I figured you were probably bored by the movie as well.

"You still need a lot of practice."

"Huh?"

"The heated kisses. You really should practice them more, you know...?"

You chuckled. "Really? Was it that bad?"

I pouted a little. "Not really... but there's still something missing..."

"Something missing..." you repeated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, and..." I looked at you and took a deep breath. It was interesting to notice that I wasn't feeling very cold at all anymore. Maybe the fact that we were sitting a lot closer now was helping, or maybe those _heated kisses_ really had achieved their purpose somehow. "Since I'm a pervert, like you said," I smiled sheepishly. "I think I could help you figure out what exactly it is that's missing."

And you looked shocked, but just for a few seconds. Soon enough you were grinning like a madman. "Really? I would love to have you help me."

"Yeah. I'll help you because I'm a good person, you know." It was my turn to smile evilly.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." The look in your eyes was so intense I was sure you would devour me with them sometime soon. "Want to go to my place after we finish here?"

"Sure," I answered, forcing a neutral tone. I could never let you know how excited I was about your proposal. I turned to face the screen once again, feeling your eyes glued to me for another minute before you did the same.

I couldn't wait for the movie to end.


End file.
